


short problems

by exohousewarming, lunibean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Height difference, M/M, Sweet Kisses, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunibean/pseuds/lunibean
Summary: prompt number:579side pairing:n/awarnings:n/asummary:luhan just wants a snack





	short problems

**Author's Note:**

> **authour note:** i hope this is cute/fuffly enough  ><

“Uh, Luhan,” Sehun grins at his boyfriend, who currently has one knee up on the counter, reaching up to the top shelf, “What are you doing?” he hides his smile behind his hand when Luhan huffs, the smaller’s fingers barely grazing the shelf.  
  
“I’m looking for that bag of cookies I just bought.” His boyfriend glares up at the shelf as he blindly searches, knocking over most of the items, “There they are!” Luhan cheers, moving to get off the counter with the bag of cookies in his hands. Smiling happily, he walks to the fridge to get himself a drink. “I don’t know why they were on the top shelf though.” Luhan thinks aloud as he pours himself a glass of milk. “Did you put them up there?” the smaller frowns, moving back to the fridge to put the gallon of milk away.  
  
“I don’t remember putting it there?” Sehun says unsurely, stopping Luhan from putting the milk up as he grabs his own cup from the cabinet.

 

 

Luhan lets out a frustrated groan as he throws open a cabinet door, “Where the hell are they?” his eyes scan over the insides of the cabinet before moving onto the next, glaring as he comes up empty handed. “Sehun!” He shouts as he continues his search. When the other doesn’t respond, Luhan huffs as he leaves the kitchen to look for his boyfriend, to find him sleeping on the couch.  
  
“Sehun, wake up,” he shakes his boyfriend slightly, “Sehun, I can’t find those biscuits.”  
  
The other just mumbles sleepily, as he rolls over so his back faces Luhan. “Hey!” The blond yells, smacking his boyfriend’s shoulder, “Do you know where those biscuits are?”  
  
“No, did you check the top shelf?” Sehun murmurs.  
  
Luhan stomps back into the kitchen. He finds the treats exactly where his boyfriend suggested they’d be. On the top shelf. “What the hell.” The blond grumbles, “Why are they up there?” he pouts.  
  
“Did you put them up there?” He glares at his boyfriend’s sleeping figure, the pack of biscuits in his hands.  
  
“No.” Sehun yawns, slyly smiling into the pillow, as Luhan goes back into the kitchen.

 

  


“Oh Sehun!”  
  
Said boy walks into the kitchen to see Luhan pouting, hands on his hips, glaring at the taller. “What is it Luhan?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The shorter closes his eyes, and inhales deeply before exhaling, “Listen,” he looks up to the brunet, “I love you and all, but can you please stop hiding all the good junk food on the top shelves where I can’t see them.”  
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sehun shrugs.  
  
This response earns him a glare, “Sehun,” Luhan says sternly, “You’re the only one in this apartment that can reach the top shelves.” He points out, taking a step closer to the taller, who is currently looking anywhere that isn’t Luhan.  
  
“Why would you say that? I wouldn’t do that.” Sehun says nonchalantly, still avoiding meeting the blond’s piercing gaze.  
  
Luhan takes another step forward, which has Sehun stepping back, “Sehun.” His voice low and dangerous. Said boy takes a quick glance at his boyfriend’s face, before bolting out of the kitchen.  
  
“Ya! Where do you think you’re going!” the blond shouts, immediately chasing after his boyfriend. He tackles the taller before he can reach the hallway. Sehun starts squirming out of the blond’s grip around his waist, dragging himself towards the bedroom. Away from his boyfriend’s wrath. He feels Luhan’s grip loosen before he’s dragged backward by his legs and forced to roll over. Luhan placing himself on Sehun’s stomach, arms crossed as he glares angrily down at him.  
  
“Oh Sehun,” he starts, “Did you put those snacks on the top shelves?” he asks, an eyebrow raised in anger.  
  
The taller doesn’t say anything and looks away.  
  
Luhan sighs dramatically, “All right then,” Sehun looks back at him curiously, “You asked for it.” he shrugs before nimble fingers shoot towards Sehun’s sides, causing him to let out a shout.  
  
The younger’s laughter fills the apartment, as he squirms under his boyfriend’s tickle attack, “L-Luhan!” he laughs, “St-Stop!” he wheezes out in between laughter.  
  
“Admit it then punk! You put the snacks on the top shelf!” The blond demands, grinning as his boyfriend starts to tear up from laughter.  
  
“O-ok!” He manages to get out, causing Luhan to back off slightly, “Ok! I did it.” Sehun says as he regains his breath, taking Luhan’s hands into his, moving them away from his sides.  
  
The smaller was still sitting on him, “Why’d you do it?” he pouts at Sehun.  
  
“I don’t know.” He shrugs, with small smile, “I think it’s cute when you have to stand on your toes to reach things.” The younger states, smiling up at Luhan.  
  
“Yeah?” Luhan raises an eyebrow, “Like when I have to kiss you?” He whispers as he leans down close to Sehun’s face.  
  
The other tries to sit up to shorten the distance, but feels a hand on his chest pushing slightly to keep Sehun from coming up.  
  
“Luhan.” Sehun whines.  
  
The older smiles down at him, “Yes?” he sings.  
  
The younger makes a few more whining noises and throws a tiny tantrum on the floor before speaking, “Let me give you a kiss.”  
  
The other thinks about it for a bit, “No.” A smile still on his face.  
  
“What? Why not?” Sehun continues to whine as Luhan gets off him and walks away.  
  
“Because, you’re taking advantage of my height.” The blond simply states with a nod of his head, the pout evident in his voice, as he makes his way into the kitchen.  
  
“Luhan. I’m sorry.” The taller whimpers as he moves off the floor to chase after the other. In the kitchen, Luhan’s back is to him, as he shuffles through their small kitchen to grab the things needed to start dinner.  
  
“Luhan.” Sehun pouts when his boyfriend doesn’t say anything or look at him, continuing with his task of making dinner. Sehun walks up to the blond and wraps his arms around Luhan’s waist, holding him in a sweet embrace, while Sehun’s head rests softly atop the smaller’s.  
  
“I’m sorry, Luhan.” Sehun mumbles into the blond’s soft locks, “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” He squeezes the smaller lightly and places a kiss on his head.  
  
Luhan sighs, before a small laugh bubbles up from his lips, “You didn’t hurt my feelings dork,” He turns around in Sehun’s arms and looks up at him, a smile on his face.  
  
“Then can I get a kiss?” Sehun asks hesitantly.  
  
The smaller hums, thinking, “Maybe...” He trails off, still in thought.  
  
Sehun leans down a little, “Please.” Giving his boyfriend his cutest face, the biggest puppy dog eyes he can manage and makes a little pout.  
  
Another laugh rings from Luhan’s lips, “Alright,” He sighs, smile on his lips as he leans up and softly presses his lips to Sehun’s.  
  
The taller smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms tighter around the other and pulls Luhan even closer.  
  
They continue to kiss innocently until the familiar burn in their lungs warns them they need to stop. Luhan smiles softly, before his expression hardens, “But if you do something like that again, you’ll sleep on the couch for a week.” He points an accusing finger up at the taller, like a mother scolding her child.  
  
Sehun gives a small nod. He didn’t like the idea of not being able to sleep next to his boyfriend, no cuddles, no kisses, for an entire week! No thank you. He’ll behave. For now. Luhan’s face lights up with a smile, before he tiptoes to kiss him again.

 

 

 

  _Two weeks earlier..._

 

 

Luhan and Sehun were out grocery shopping for the month, as they moved down the aisles, Luhan suggested that they split up the list so they could get out the store quicker. Sehun agreed and they split ways.

When the taller finshed getting the items on his list, goes to find his boyfriend and is met with an adorable sight.

The smaller is on his tiptoes reaching for a box of cereal on a higher shelf, his slim fingers grazing the box. Sehun stops and stares as his boyfriend stretches higher, a determined glint in his sharp eyes even as he pouts at the small distant between him and his goal. He smiles as he saunters up to the smaller, setting his basket full of groceries on the floor, before helping his boyfriend.

A comforting hand finds itself on the small of Luhan’s back as Sehun easily reaches for the box of cereal and places it in his boyfriend’s hands. “There you go.” Sehun grins happily.

Luhan pouts and lightly smacks his arm, “I had it,” he playfully glares at the taller, before it softens into a smile, “But thank you.” Luhan again stands on his toes to place a kiss on Sehun’s cheek, which makes Sehun’s stomach do somersaults over how cute his boyfriend is.

The couple move to checkout and then out of the grocery and finally back to their apartment. Halfway through putting away the groceries, Sehun notices the smaller’s sluggish movements and chuckles lightly, “Hey,” Sehun says, catching Luhan’s attention, “Go take a nap, I’ll finish this and then start dinner, ok?” he smiles, cupping the smaller’s face in his hands gently. Luhan nods slowly before moving to go out of the kitchen.

Once Luhan is curled up on the living room couch, Sehun scurries back to the kitchen to finish putting the groceries away. ‘Where should I put these?’ Sehun thinks, looking down to the bag of cookies in his hands. Moving around the kitchen quietly, he takes Luhan’s height into consideration, recognizing if a spot is too far out of reach for his boyfriend, or if it’s too easy for him.

Sehun grins mischievously as he places the last of Luhan’s snacks in their hiding spot on one of the higher shelves. He can see Luhan reaching for some of the snacks easily, and then some he’ll definitely need Sehun’s help getting into.

With his mission complete, Sehun runs to check on his sleeping boyfriend, who is still sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of his boyfriend’s antics, before starting on dinner.  

A few days later, Sehun walks into the kitchen to see Luhan on his tip toes reaching for a bag of chips.

‘Too cute’ he thinks as he walks over to his boyfriend offering his help, Luhan huffs but accepts it anyways.


End file.
